<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>honey honey, nearly kill me by crimson_noir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728492">honey honey, nearly kill me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_noir/pseuds/crimson_noir'>crimson_noir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amused Hannibal Lecter, First Kiss, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter is Whipped, Hannibal Rising References, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Jealous Will Graham, M/M, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Will Graham Needs a Hug, Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter in Cuba, crack? i think?, they're honeymooning, they're on a beach (they're on a beach!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:07:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_noir/pseuds/crimson_noir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>will's in cuba. will's a bit tortured. </p><p>hannibal, as usual, is having the time of his damn life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>honey honey, nearly kill me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello hannibal fandom! first ficlet here, so go gentle on me. title from, of course, ABBA's 'Honey, Honey.'</p><p>this was based off of me reading thomas harris's hannibal rising and having to process it because...well. just believe me when i say there was a reason behind it. this was also based off of me wanting someone to confront hannibal on his obsession with milfs, and my fervent need to see will graham soaking in the sun.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>cuba is, among a lot of other things, will getting space to breathe. he knows it's extremely harmful to think so, with hannibal right there, but he's...relaxed. for lack of a better word. he's stopped waiting for the other shoe to drop, because he knows it can't do that without his permission. no surprise corpses in trees over here, because all hannibal has to do, apparently, is look at him. and read and draw and play a baby piano, yeah, but--</p><p>mostly, all hannibal does is look at will. <em>hungrily</em>, will thinks, laughs to himself, and doesn't immediately feel terrible like he'd expected to. he doesn't feel bad for that either, just a mild amusement. it leads him to lean back on his elbows under the sun, to feel hannibal's eyes track the movement hungrily, and maybe that's the only damn word for him. all of his pretentiousness considered, will would've thought it'd be something more syllabled. hannibal looks at him like he'd never been allowed to before, something more intense (will can't let himself think too deep about what it really is) in his eyes whenever will catches them, holds. </p><p>they maintain eye contact a lot, hannibal never being the one to look away. on one memorable occasion, he put his book down by his side and leaned forward, even when will was across the room (across the room and starving). he didn't get up or come over, like they hadn't been on a cliff with nothing but a dead body between their feet once, like they hadn't been inside each other's heads. what's skin when you know someone else's nightmares. what's skin when you caused someone else's nightmares. will thinks about it more than once, because he hasn't been subtle. </p><p>will in cuba, three weeks after trying to kill the man he's now looking at, is all early morning swims and late night bathrobes and asking hannibal to feed him whenever they sit down. vacation will. maybe he should wear some flower-patterned shirts. never button them. he's tipsy, and he blames it on light beer and hannibal's attention. today, it's soft. will's seen so many small smiles from him today, little blooming things that will can't look at properly because he keeps turning his attention to his sketchbook. he'd say he feels jealous, but it's paper. it's just paper and pencils and the sea, and hannibal hasn't killed for them, has he?</p><p>no, fuck, he's jealous.</p><p>all these feelings are really weird when you consider the fact that will thinks he'd probably freeze up if hannibal touched him. he doesn't know why, but he thinks it's going to be too much for him and that their romantic night's going to turn into hannibal having to doctor him out of a panic attack or something. ''their romantic night--'' what the FUCK was in the beer.</p><p>'were there shrooms in the beer?' he finds himself saying, and he didn't want to say that necessarily, but it feels better knowing that it's out there. and then: 'you gave abigail shrooms.' </p><p>he'll always hold abigail's death against hannibal, even though he now knows that she was none of their business, that it all got messier than it should've because of their--misguided--paternal feelings. he  can't talk about hannibal, he remembers, so it's will's misguided paternal feelings. thinking that is like owning up to something. it doesn't feel good, but it feels overdue. </p><p>he turns away from the sun to look at hannibal, who has another one of those tiny smiles on his face. will wants to kiss punch smooth it out with his fingers. 'nothing in the beer, will,' answers hannibal, and the sun is doing great things to his skin, really, highlighting the sharpness of his cheekbones and warming up the colour of his skin. 'they were sealed, you opened them yourself, and I haven't been in reach of either of you.'</p><p><em>maybe that's the problem</em>, will thinks, and mutters it under his breath, because they've been in some kind of stasis for too long and he wants to see hannibal's smile grow wider for once in his new life. living on a perfect house with easy access to a beach and most of everything you can hope for isn't enough if you can't take proper advantage of what you really want, and this is the specific section of his thoughts he wishes hannibal would look at and act on. but he's an infuriating bitch at the best of times. </p><p>not when he's like this though, smiling at will, hair (longer now, will had missed it, wants to touch it) falling over his forehead, pencil on the sand beside him. 'oh?' he says, nothing else, and will puts him back to ''infuriating bitch status.'' will can't flirt well, and hannibal knows it, but what hannibal doesn't know is that will is going to fucking try.   </p><p>he's gotta start talking first. 'who was the first person you ever loved?' </p><p>no reaction at all, his face doesn't move. will's only now realizing that hannibal's not good at facial emotions and that he shuts down till he can figure out how he wants to look. will likes to look at him when he's blank, to see him be something other than perfection. it's humbling that he gets to see it. it's also hilarious. 'mischa,' he tells will, and it's a cop-out.</p><p>'romantically.'</p><p>if hannibal were a real person, will thinks he'd have gone 'uhh' and tried to change the subject. but will thinks that and his axis for tense talks with someone you might be romantically involved with is the idea of romcoms, so what does will know. (this discussion would never be there in a romcom, not this way--will has too many scars for that.) will thinks that the most non-corrosive way this question can go by them would be hannibal just staying silent, but he also knows there's no way that's going to happen. it's great, really, that hannibal loves the sound of his own voice. it's really convenient. </p><p>'my aunt,' he says finally, sharpens the edges of the words. </p><p>will raises his eyebrows, digs his fingers into the warm sand. <em>was that intimidation, doctor.</em> 'what did you do for her?'</p><p>'i painted her.'</p><p>'killed for her?' asks will. it's less of an ask and more of a husky suggestion, the voice he's recognizing as his 'Dr. Lecter?' voice, and frankly, he doesn't know what to do with the information. has he been sounding suggestive without knowing it--some kind of fucked up unconscious mating game, body knowing what he wanted before his mind did? </p><p>hannibal craning his neck up into the sun catches his eye, and no, it's not unconscious. will's not someone who needs to be protected; he'd argue he never was. he made his own decisions, and when they were hannibal-related...well, it's arguable that those emotions were, <em>are</em>, solely his. nothing between them has ever been unconscious, though it may be true that his mind is sometimes the last part of him to catch up with the program. will doesn't know how he used to earn his living off of it.  </p><p>'i killed for myself,' hannibal answers, and will almost scoffs out loud, to hell how rude hannibal would think it. his chance at making lunch out of will is gone, and that heart sure wasn't for himself. 'for pleasure and amusement. you changed that.'</p><p>hannibal's shifted closer than he was. will's thinking about himself, bleeding out in a kitchen, defiant:<em> i already did.</em> how nice to have it confirmed. he closes his eyes against the sudden burning, breathes out shakily. doesn't like how hannibal upends him again and again, but takes it as his due. they keep each other interesting. </p><p>'you are all that i want, all that i need,' he continues, and damn him. will's fighting the urge to deck him just to touch him, get him to shut up: two birds, one stone. will's fighting the urge to deck him but he's frozen, waiting for the words. 'i will tell you this forever till you accept it as truth. everyday, will. you're my end.'</p><p>'fuck you,' will whispers, opens his eyes to the most brilliant smile he'll ever see, and lets his resolve break, puts an arm around that neck and brings him down. their clothes are going to be so damn sandy, but hannibal's eyes are dark and shining and the back of his neck is so, so soft. 'i'm not your type,' he warns, and feel's hannibal's restrained laugh, 'i'm not an older, elegant woman.'</p><p>'okay,' says hannibal simply, and kisses him. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>they cry for twenty minutes after kissing. they're touch-starved n gay! what did you expect. </p><p>comments and kudos much appreciated, but you get an air kiss for reading my rambles anyway.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>